This Program Project is a multidisciplinary approach to understanding the relationship between function and form in vertebrate neurons. There are eight research projects and a CORE. These are 1) studies retinal cells to establish a correlation between biophysical and connectional models and cellular anatomy and function; 2) studies the development of patterned projections in the trigeminal system, how they can be altered and how they can be modeled mathematically; 3) visualizes populations of cortical neurons activated with precisely controlled tactile stimulation; 4) looks at the formation of patterned somatosensory inputs to cortex transplanted from other cortical areas; 5) examines the distribution of individual fibers to the frontal cortex and thalamus from the basal forebrain; 6) studies the three dimensional characteristics of intracellularly stained brainstem neurons concerned with eye movement control; 7) studies the sensory and motor innervation of muscle; 8) investigates the role of growth factors in the development and maintenance of dendritic arbors of autonomic ganglion cells and spinal motor neurons. CORE provides resources for quantitation of neuronal structure and modelling functional and developmental aspects of structure particularly as relates to function.